1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an area-sound reproduction system and an area-sound reproduction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known area-sound reproduction techniques using multiple speakers to present a sound only at a specific position, or present different sounds at separate positions in the same space without the sounds being interfered with one another. The use of this technique can present the reproduced sounds of different contents or sound volumes to users. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-11269 discloses a technique of adjusting reproduced sounds in accordance with a distribution of users based on positions of the users or the number of the users.